


A Little Crinkled, but Still Beautiful

by Idreamt_once



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamt_once/pseuds/Idreamt_once
Summary: Taeyong looked ethereal in white.akaFormer Alleged Crime Boss Johnny and Feisty But Passionate Taeyong's new beginning.A sequel to NeoCopperTechnology's "Paper Lions"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, plus a bunch of sides
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Little Crinkled, but Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197102) by [NeoCopperTechnology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCopperTechnology/pseuds/NeoCopperTechnology). 



> this ended up being a lot more crack than I'd intended
> 
> please enjoy :)

Taeyong could feel the excitement in the cafe all day. Today marked the second anniversary of the cafe’s opening.  _ The Paper Lion  _ had become a bustling business, forcing Taeyong to hire new helping hands. Unfortunately, the high school boys he’d hired were more trouble than help. Like right now. 

“Jaemin, please help Jeno rack the dishes and not suck face with Renjun,” Taeyong said, exasperated. Hearing this, the omega abruptly shoved Jaemin away, his cheeks flaming. Jaemin had no shame and only grinned at Taeyong. 

“Yeah Renjun,” Chenle looked up from where he was wiping down a table and waved his rag at Renjun, “control your man.” Renjun leapt up, spraying Chenle with a faceful of water from his cleaning bottle, causing Jisung to spit his water onto the floor. Taeyong looked at the new puddle on the floor, sighed, and turned his back. The cafe closed early today anyway, they had time to mess around. 

“Children got you angry?” Johnny asked when Taeyong stumbled into the office. Taeyong plopped himself down into the chair besides him. 

“We are never having kids,” Taeyong said. 

“Never?” Johnny asked with a smile. He knew Taeyong didn’t mean it; he said the exact words every time the kids acted up or made a mess. 

“Never,” Taeyong affirmed. Johnny only grinned and pulled his boyfriend close, placing a kiss at the top of his head. 

“Whatever your heart desires, my love,” Johnny whispered. 

When the cafe was finally cleaned and the kids were sent home, Taeyong sat down at the table in the middle and waited for his friends to show up. Lucas joined him first, dusting his hands of flour. 

“I restocked the storage room from the crates that came in this morning,” Lucas said. Taeyong nodded. 

Johnny joined them next, twirling car keys in his hand. Slowly, one by one, the squad trickled in. Kun was the last one to walk through the door. He took one look at the men sitting at the tables and tried to run away, but was held back by Ten. 

“Literally, just Ten is fine,” Kun said, rolling his eyes. Lucas tsked at him. 

“You’re getting your anklet off. This is a big deal!” Mark yelled, throwing on his jacket. He walked out of the cafe’s back door and everyone trailed out after him. 

“But why is the whole squad coming?” Kun asked.

“Because Johnny wants to drive,” Taeyong said, pulling the cafe door closed and locking it. 

“Wow,” Ten mocked, “look at me. I’m Johnny and I’m legally allowed to drive. Wah wah wah.” 

“Shut up and get in the van,” Johnny groaned. With a little more squabbling, Taeyong’s second family all piled into their delivery van. It was a tight fit with no seats, but no one complained. 

Jaehyun was counting down the minutes until his shift ended. Just thirty minutes. It was a Saturday night, after all. He couldn’t wait to go home, take a hot shower, and snuggle with Doyoung. Bored, he decided to give Doyoung a call. Halfway through the call, movement in one of the security cameras caught Jaehyun’s eye. 

“Um Doie, I’ll call you back in a half an hour. I think I see a familiar van in the parking lot,” Jaehyun muttered into his phone before hanging up. Indeed, there was a van with the swirling letters  _ The Paper Lion _ on the side. Jaehyun sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“No way, is that  _ Peaches? _ ” Yuta asked. Jaehyun didn’t look up from where he was trying to hide behind the counter. 

“Oh my god, this is fucking awesome!” Mark yelled, pumping his fists in the air, “the whole gang’s back!” 

“Can you please not a) yell in a police station, b) curse in a police station, and c) say the word ‘gang’ in a police station,” Jaehyun muttered, largely ignored. He knew he shouldn’t have changed his job from prison guard to police officer. Kun gave Mark a light shove and came up to the counter. 

“Do I sign myself in or can you just do that for me, Peaches?” Kun grinned at Jaehyun. Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at him, to which Kun responded with a big smile. 

“I’ll do it,” Jaehyun muttered. He started to type in Kun’s information and pulled up his record. 

“Have you been arrested since your release?” Jaehyun asked, following protocol. Kun raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Aww, come on Princess Peach, you know this,” Kun said. 

“I wish I didn’t,” Jaehyun sighed. He ran down the list, clicking “No” for each question.

“So, Jaehyun,” Johnny asked, “how are you? We haven’t seen you and Doyoung in, like, a week.” 

“It’s only been three days, Johnny,” Jaehyun said, not looking up from his computer screen, “but Doyoung’s great. Won a case today, he’s pretty happy about it. As for me, I could be doing better. For example, if a bunch of idiots hadn’t showed up thirty minutes before my shift ended, that would have been great.” 

“Aww, Peachie, you love us!” Winwin said from the back. 

“I wish I hadn’t taken this shift,” Jaehyun sighed. He ignored the bunch of idiots and continued clicking away, before standing up and grabbing a toolbox from under the counter. Jaehyun walked around the counter and joined them in the lobby. 

“Ok, technically, I’m supposed to take Kun into a separate room and remove it, but I really don’t have the energy to do so right now,” Jaehyun said, shoving Yuta aside so he had a place to sit on the bench. 

“Jaehyun, will it take long?” Taeyong asked. 

“Unless Yuta moves, yes,” Jaehyun replied to the only sane member of the party. Kun shoved Yuta some more. 

“Hey! I sat there first!” 

“Ok, and?” Ten asked, shoving Yuta off the bench so that he could sit next to Kun. 

“Leg up,” Jaehyun said. Kun placed his leg in Jaehyun’s lap. Opening the toolbox, Jaehyun took out a screwdriver and unscrewed the anklet. As soon as the device fell into his lap. Ten whispered a small “got it”. Jaehyun looked up at him. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Jaehyun whispered urgently. Ten flashed an OK at him, but a shit-eating grin was still on his face. 

“I still have to run this by the system anyway,” Jaehyun said to Ten, holding up the anklet, glaring. Ten’s grin didn’t falter. Jaehyun walked back to the computer. A few moments later, he stood up. 

“Alright. Qian Kun, you’re officially a free man,” Jaehyun said with a smile. A round of cheering went around the police station. 

“And I,” Jaehyun said, mostly to himself, “am about to go home.” 

“We’ll give you a ride,” Taeyong said. Jaehyun looked up. 

“Oh, that’s okay, Doyoung said he’d pick me up,” Jaehyun said. 

“Well, I already texted him and told him that we’d take you home, so he’s not coming,” Taeyong grinned. 

“I’ve been betrayed,” Jaehyun whispered. 

So there he was. Jaehyun mentally thanked Taeyong for opening all the windows in the van, otherwise the alpha pheromones would have made Jaehyun throw up. Sitting in the back of the cramped van, watching as Yuta fought off both Kun and Ten. Johnny slammed the brakes, causing everyone to fall forward, colliding with each other. 

“Aww, he didn’t brake  _ that _ hard,” Taeyong said, watching the men collect themselves. 

“Shut up, you’re sitting shotgun,” Mark said, rubbing his arm. 

“Anyone got any plans this evening?” Jungwoo asked, in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Yeah,” Winwin said, “I need to water my succulents.” 

“Jaehyun needs to get dicked down by Doyoung,” Ten said. Jaehyun squawked. 

“Should I call him and tell him that?” Taeyong asked from the front, teasing. 

“Please don’t,” Jaehyun groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Nonetheless, the familiar buzz of a phone rang through the van’s speakers. 

“Hello?” 

“Doyoung!” Taeyong yelled. 

“Hi,” Doyoung replied. A chorus of “hi” and “hello” rang out from the back of the van. 

“Wow, the whole squad’s here,” Doyoung said with a laugh. 

“Jaehyun has something to tell you!” Ten yelled. 

“Jaehyunnie?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun felt his face flush. 

“I love you!” Jaehyun yelled, dodging the arm swung in his direction. 

“He needs a good dicking!” Yuta yelled. Doyoung paused. 

“I see,” 

“Yeah, with like, candles and rose petals!” Kun added. 

“I’ll take a note of that,” Doyoung said, mirth in his tone. 

“Bust out the handcuffs too!” Ten yelled, “give Mr. Police Officer a taste of his own medicine.” 

“Oh my god!” Jaehyun whimpered. He needs new friends. 

“I’ll make sure to do that, thanks Ten!” Doyoung laughed. 

“I should do that with you!” Johnny said to Taeyong. Taeyong flushed. 

“Ew!” Mark said from the back. 

“Oh, so it’s okay to talk about Jaehyun and Doyoung’s sex life but it’s not okay for me and Taeyong to talk about ours?” Johnny asked. 

“No,” Doyoung said. 

“No,” the rest of the van echoed. 

“Why?” Johnny asked. 

“Jaehyun and Doyoung fucking is like telling your homies congratulations on getting laid,” Mark said, “you two talking about it is like our parents talking about makin' another baby.” At this, Taeyong squawked. 

“I’m not that old!” Taeyong screeched. 

“You give off Mommy vibes,” Lucas amended.

“I do not!” Taeyong screeched again. 

Chaos. 

Jaehyun was dropped off at his and Doyoung’s apartment first. A great relief for the omega, Taeyong was sure. Unfortunately for him, he was still stuck in the van as Johnny made rounds, dropping each of them off at their respective apartments. A tedious task, but Taeyong loved it. He couldn’t help but feel that the ex-convicts were incredibly resilient. It’s only been two years, yet most of them had their lives right back on track. 

Mark had enrolled at a local university and was already in his second year, funded by Taeyong and Johnny. Lucas and Jungwoo had officially become a couple and Jungwoo was a preschool teacher. Kun and Ten had opened a small car repair center, where Ten satisfied his craving for all things vroom. Yuta and Winwin had rented an apartment together. While Yuta still worked at the cafe, Winwin had become a choreographer for a large entertainment company. 

And, unbeknownst to Taeyong, his life was about to change, too. Johnny watched his little lover sleep in the light of the waning moon. He reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled it open gently, reaching for the small velvet box. He had waited, saving up his own pennies from the cafe. Johnny wanted to give Taeyong something that he had truly worked for alone, especially since Taeyong had already given Johnny so much. He wished he could have given him something better, worthier of Taeyong’s delicate fingers, but he couldn’t wait. 

Johnny liked Sundays. Sundays meant sleeping in, since the cafe didn’t open until noon on Sundays. Sundays also meant that most customers were regulars. But, as usual, Taeyong was already awake. His boyfriend was still lying in bed, scrolling through something on his phone. 

“What time is it?” Johnny asked. 

“Nine thirty,” Taeyong replied. Johnny hummed. 

“Let’s sleep a little longer,” Johnny said, pulling Taeyong’s smaller frame into himself. Taeyong put his phone down and snuggled into Johnny’s chest, inhaling the scent of evergreen, cool and breezy. 

“But it’s time to go,” Taeyong said, yet he made no move to get up. Johnny pulled him in close. 

“I love you,” Johnny whispered after a few moments of silence. 

“I love you too,” Taeyong whispered back. 

“Alright, squad,” Johnny said, gesturing for Mark to come over and join the rest of the gang. Glancing behind him, Johnny made sure Taeyong was with the little tykes in the kitchen before talking to the group of ex-convicts. 

“Jaehyun and Doyoung are coming at one,” Johnny said, “so when they get settled, I’m going to bust it out.” 

“Got it,” Yuta nodded. 

“No one, I repeat,” Johnny looked at Lucas, “ _ no one is to tell Taeyong.  _ Are we clear?”

“Why are you lookin’ at me?” Lucas asked. 

“Because you blabber,” Jungwoo said. 

“Anyway,” Johnny said, “are we clear?”

“Aye aye captain,” Mark said.

Taeyong was pleasantly surprised. He hadn’t expected his entire friend group to show up today, but there they were, crammed into the booth farthest back. Even Donghyuck had showed up today, which Taeyong found slightly suspicious. But the biggest surprise was when his parents and older sister walked in, taking the table next to his friends’. But he was working, only waving at them from the counter. His sister had grinned and waved back. When he glanced at his family again, Johnny seemed to be in deep conversation with his parents. Curious, Taeyong sent Jisung to listen in. 

“They’re talking about football,” Jisung frowned. Taeyong sighed. 

“Ok, thanks anyway,” Taeyong ruffled his blue hair. Jisung grinned and went back to the cash register. 

At one o’clock sharp, Jaehyun and Doyoung walked in, hand-in-hand. Taeyong grinned, knowing that his family, biological or not, was complete. Doyoung waved at Taeyong and led Jaehyun straight back. Taeyong squinted his eyes at him, suspicious, but his oven timer went off, so he rushed back to the kitchen. 

“Jaemin,” Lucas pulled him aside, “can you watch the pastries in the oven? Just turn it off when the timer goes off.” 

“Sure,” Jaemin said. 

“Jeno, I’ll need you to watch Taeyong’s pans, make sure nothing burns,”

“Got it,” Jeno nodded. 

“Chenle, turn the lights down on my command. And, Jisung, you know what to do, right?”

“Yeah”

“Awesome. Y’all ready?” Lucas grinned. 

Taeyong was icing one of the delivery cakes when he heard Jisung calling for him. Behind him, Jeno had already plated the dish from the pan and turned off the stove and Jaemin removed the cupcakes from the oven. 

“Hold on, lemme finish icing this cake!” Taeyong called back. Jisung’s head popped into the kitchen. 

“Someone’s looking for you,” Jisung said. Taeyong finished writing the “n” on the cake and put it gently into the box. 

“Ok, I’m coming,” he said, dusting his hands on his apron. He followed Jisung out of the kitchen, where he froze from shock. 

Johnny cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“Hi,” he said, slightly nervous, “I’m Johnny Seo, co-owner of this cafe. I’m sorry to interrupt your day, but I just have some words to say. First of all, thank you all for giving this cafe a try, I hope you really like the food here.” A polite round of applause. Johnny cleared his throat again, suddenly very, very nervous. He glanced towards the entrance of the kitchen, where Jisung’s blue hair wasn’t visible yet. 

“Some of you may know Taeyong, the other owner of this cafe,” Johnny said. From the corner of his eye, Jisung’s blue hair popped into his vision.  _ Bingo. _

“I’d like to introduce you all to Lee Taeyong, the love of my life,” Johnny said, walking towards Taeyong to take his hand, leading him to the front of the cafe. Taeyong’s cheeks were flushed, likely from embarrassment. Johnny’s palms were sweating. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, shining a spotlight on the couple.

“So, um, without further ado,” Johnny said. He knelt down on one knee, pulled the small velvet box from his back pocket. Taeyong’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. 

“Lee Taeyong, the love of my life, you’ve been with me through thick and thin. You were my light in the darkest days,” Johnny said, “will you make me the luckiest man on Earth and marry me?” A beat of silence as Taeyong processed Johnny’s words. 

“Yes,” Taeyong’s voice was quiet, but in the silence of the cafe, he might as well have screamed it. Shouts of joy and applause echoed in the cafe as patrons and friends and family stood up, clapping. Taeyong shakily held out his hand and Johnny slipped the diamond onto his ring finger. He placed a kiss on the back of Taeyong’s hand before standing up.

Taeyong threw his arms around Johnny and pulled him into a kiss as soon as the taller man found his balance. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, because there wasn’t. Their new tomorrows had begun. 

Taeyong went through the rest of his day in a haze. He twirled the ring around his finger every five minutes, just to make sure it was real. His family and friends had stayed, chatting and eating. When the cafe closed in the evening, Taeyong plopped himself down next to Johnny, who was sitting across from his father. 

“I can’t believe you guys came,” Taeyong said to his parents. This was the first time they’d come to  _ The Paper Lion. _

“We’re trying,” his mother simply said in response. Taeyong appreciated the effort. 

“I even got their blessing,” Johnny said with a smile. 

“You did?!” Taeyong’s jaw dropped. 

“I’m sorry, son,” his father said. 

“Is that what you guys were talking about?” Taeyong asked, remembering when Jisung had told them they were “talking about football”.

“Yeah,” Johnny grinned. Next to them, Donghyuck suddenly stood up.

“My guest is here!” he yelled.

“Donghyuck,” Taeyong’s mother chastised, but Donghyuck ignored him. Next to her, Taeyong’s sister stood up as well. 

“Donghyuck has spent a year looking for and trying to bring his guest over, so when he heard that Johnny was proposing today, he set everything up,” she said, stepping aside. Donghyuck was helping an older woman with a suitcase. Everyone stood up for a better look. The cafe was silent as everyone tried to figure out who she was. 

“Mom?” 

And then Johnny was running. 

“Mom!” he ran right into the woman’s open arms.

“My son,” 

On the second day of being an engaged man, Taeyong woke up to the heavenly scent of baking cookies. He blinked, searching for Johnny, only to find that the other half of the bed was cold, aside from Ruby on Johnny’s pillow. He grinned and petted her head. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled out of bed and padded down the hall. 

Taeyong was almost in the kitchen when he heard Johnny’s voice. He was talking to someone. Curious, Taeyong hid in the hallway, trying to listen in on the conversation. 

“Mom, I’ve changed, I promise,” Johnny said. 

“I haven’t seen you since your first court hearing,” Momma Seo replied, “I can definitely tell you’ve changed. What caused it?”

“Prison, being labeled without proof, Taeyong,” Johnny said nonchalantly. He was putting up a brave front for his mother, Taeyong knew.

“You love him?” Momma Seo asked. 

“With all my being,” Johnny replied. Seemingly satisfied, Taeyong heard Momma Seo let out a happy sigh.

“You can stop hiding now, Taeyong,” she said. Taeyong froze, before sheepishly walking out. 

“Good morning,” Momma Seo said, standing up to cup Taeyong’s cheeks, planting a kiss. 

“G’Morning,” Taeyong said, smiling. 

“No kiss for me?” Johnny asked, pouting. Taeyong laughed and gave Johnny a peck on the cheek. 

“Do I smell cookies?” Taeyong asked. Johnny grinned as Taeyong gasped and snatched one from the plate in the middle of the table. He groaned at the taste of melting chocolate. 

“You were right,” Taeyong said around a mouthful of cookie, “your mother does make the best cookies from scratch.” Johnny couldn’t help but grin, remembering their first date. 

“Here,” Momma Seo slid a glass of milk across the table towards Taeyong, “now, tell me everything.” 

Donghyuck looked way too smug. Taeyong had found him working on his paper in the cafe and had immediately cornered him to ask questions. 

“Where, how, and when?” Taeyong rattled out. Donghyuck took his jolly old time saving his document before replying. 

“What are you talking about, my dearest brother?” Donghyuck grinned. Taeyong smacked his arm.

“You only have one brother,” Taeyong said, “but ok. Fine. How did you know to find Johnny’s mom, where did you find her, and when did you find her.” Donghyuck, being the brat he was, tapped his chin, thinking. 

“Well, I assumed Johnny’s mother came to his court sentencing. So, I looked at the records and looked up every female name on the list. Only one of them bounced back as American, and that matched Johnny’s nationality, so bam. I got a name,” Donghyuck said, “And then it was a matter of finding her address and stalking her.” Taeyong let out a gasp and smacked his brother. 

“I’m kidding!” Donghyuck laughed, “I just looked her up on Facebook, found a match, because her profile photo had Johnny in it, and then that was that.” 

“Wow,” Taeyong couldn’t help but be impressed by Donghyuck’s snooping abilities, “but anyway, how did you know to fly her over the day Johnny was proposing?”

“Hmm,” Donghyuck pondered this for a moment, “I’ll tell you if you give me the number of the cutie that works here.” 

“What?”

“You know, the cutie with the ugly blonde ramen hair,” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows.

“Mark?” Taeyong asked.  _ Ramen hair? _

“That’s the one!” Donghyuck pulled his phone out. Sighing, Taeyong sent Donghyuck Mark’s number. As soon as Donghyuck’s phone lit up, he laughed. 

“Johnny told everyone but you,” Donghyuck sing-songed, pushing his brother away before Taeyong could beat him to a pulp.


End file.
